headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man 2 (2004)
| running time = 127 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $200,000,000 IMDB; Spider-Man 2 (2004); Box office & business.Box Office Mojo; Spider-Man 2 (2004); Total lifetime grosses; Domestic summary. | gross revenue = $373,585,825 (US) $783,766,341 (Worldwide) | preceded by = Spider-Man (2002) | followed by = Spider-Man 3 (2007) }} Spider-Man 2 is an American feature film of the superhero fantasy genre. It is the second of three films released in the original ''Spider-Man'' film series. The movie was directed by Sam Raimi with a screenplay written by Alvin Sargent based on a story treatment by Michael Chabon and the team of Alfred Gough & Miles Millar. It was produced by Marvel Studios and Columbia Pictures and released through Sony Pictures Entertainment. Spider-Man 2 premiered in the United States on June 30th, 2004. Returning cast members from the first film include Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man, Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson, James Franco as Harry Osborn, J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson, Bill Nunn as Joe Robertson, and Rosemary Harris as May Parker. Taking the antagonist spotlight this time around is Alfred Molina who dons the metal tentacles of Doctor Otto Octavius, aka "Doc Ock". Cast Notes & Trivia * Spider-Man was created by writer Stan Lee and artists Jack Kirby and Steve Ditko. He first appeared in ''Amazing Fantasy'' #15, which was published in August, 1962. * Production on Spider-Man 2 began on April 12th, 2003. * Scenes from this movie were filmed in New York City, New York, Chicago, Illinois and Los Angeles, California. IMDB; Spider-Man 2 (2004); Filming locations. * Spider-Man 2 closed out of theaters on December 19th, 2004. It had been in release for a total of 22.7 weeks (159 days). * At its widest release, Spider-Man 2 was being screened in 4,166 theaters. * Spider-Man 2 was released on DVD in widescreen Region 1 format by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment on November 30th, 2004. The DVD includes multiple special features including "Ockumentaries", outtakes, an art gallery and a music video for "Ordinary" by Train. Amazon.com; Spider-Man 2 (2004); DVD. * This film is included on the Spider-Man Trilogy Blu-ray collection, which was produced by Sony and released on April 22nd, 2014. This set also includes Spider-Man and Spider-Man 3. Amazon.com; Spider-Man Trilogy; Blu-ray. * Actor Andy Bale is credited as Andrew Bale in this film. * Actor Timothy Jerome is credited as Tim Jerome in this film. * Actor Brendan Patrick Connor is credited as Brendan Connor in this film. * Actor Jopaul Van Epp is credited as Jopaul Epp in this film. * Actress Brianna Brown is credited as Brianna Lynn Brown in this film. * Actor Bill Calvert is credited as William Calvert in this film. * Actor Joey Diaz is credited as Joey Coco Diaz in this film. * Actor Dan Hicks is credited as Danny Hicks in this film. Recommendations Films Comics See also External Links * * * * Spider-Man 2 at Wikipedia * * * * Spider-Man 2 at the Spider-Man Wiki References ---- Category:Films Category:Marvel Studios Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:Spider-Man/Films Category:Spider-Man 2 (2004)/Pages Category:2004/Films Category:June, 2004/Films Category:Films with crew categories